This study will determine the effects of an alpha-1-adrenergic blocker on the urinary albumin excretion ratio (UAER) as a potential protective anti-hypertensive agent in non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM). Dr. Kirk will also assess if an alpha-1-adrenergic blocker has a positive effect on glycemic control and lipid profiles in NIDDM diabetics. This study will gain understanding of the differential magnitude of changes in blood pressure, UAER, glycemic control and lipid profiles.